Mr New Booty
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine's not the only NYADA student with a thing for Kurt's butt. He decides to use this to his advantage.


**After reading a great Blaine-at-NYADA drabble on Tumblr the other day, I got inspired to write a fic of my own. Tell me what you think about my OC?**

* * *

"Well hot damn, look what we have here!"

Blaine looked across the hallway to see Kurt striding along to his Dance 203 class, dance bag slung over one shoulder and yoga pants almost tight enough that they could double as tearaway pants for that upcoming stage version of _Magic Mike. _Was he going on an audition he didn't tell Blaine about?

"Uh, yeah, that's Kurt Hummel. Why do you look like you just found an invite to perform in the Winter Showcase under your pillow?" he asked his friend Chloe, who had made the previous remark. They'd hit it off after she'd tried to take on Cassie July ("tried" being the operative word) and he'd brought her water bottle out to her in the hallway so she wouldn't get dehydrated from crying. She kind of reminded him of Rachel, if Rachel also had an aneurysm and started cracking some, well, _off-color _jokes about her fellow students. Their level of talent and drive was identical, though, as was their passion for Streisand.

"Because, No Blaine No Gain, he is the finest piece of ass I've seen so far in New York, and that's including the dancers at the club Sara and I went to last weekend. I want to tap that so hard our grandchildren will feel it." Chloe's eyes were following the sway of Kurt's hips as he made his way into the studio. "C'mon, let's go sit on the benches outside the studio and hope Cassie starts their class with stretches today."

"Chloe, aren't you missing something?" Blaine asked. When she gave him a blank stare, he continued, "He could be gay, hon. We do kind of go to a performing arts school, and he's a musical theatre major. He might not reciprocate." Blaine knew he should just tell her the truth, but it was fun watching Chloe get worked up. Plus, he was getting an idea...

"Just because you're the fruitiest berry in the cocktail - pun so very intended - doesn't mean every boy who goes to NYADA is in the rainbow connection, Blaine. Rachel dated that gigolo last semester, remember?" Chloe had pored over the NYADA gossip blogs over the summer, much to Blaine's chagrin. He was getting a bit tired of hearing stories he knew from Kurt being butchered with Internet slander.

"All right, all right, yes, not every boy who does theatre is gay. Now are we going to go ogle Hummel or not? I've got class in an hour, you know." Blaine gave up on arguing with Chloe and started walking down the hall with her, planting themselves on the bench right outside the door to the dance studio and trying not to look suspicious by grabbing their scripts from their Shakespeare class out of their bags and pretending to read them together.

"Hummel Ass Sighting at two o'clock!" Chloe whispered, holding her script over her face as though she couldn't make out a word. She fanned herself with it gently, pretending to swoon on Blaine's shoulder. "Lord but that's hot. He needs to come with a warning."

"Danger: contents are most definitely hot!" Blaine whispered back before he could stop himself, blushing after he realized how crass he sounded. Chloe let out a surprised laugh.

"It took me a month, but I finally got you to crack a kind of dirty joke! I'm so proud of you, Blainey. Next we'll have you cussing for fun." She leaned over and pinched Blaine's cheek teasingly. "You're growing up, little boy!"

"If you thought that was impressive, watch this," Blaine smirked, rising from the bench after setting his script down and walking towards the open door of the dance studio. The class had just been given a ten minute water break for "not making me want to lose _all _of my lunch after that combo," according to Cassie, and Kurt was lingering inside, trying to stretch into a scorpion.

"Hey, baby, need some help?" Blaine said with a flirty tone. Behind him, he could hear Chloe choking on her own spit and he had to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah, B, could you come here and grab my back leg? I just need to get it a little bit closer and then I'll have this stretch," Kurt responded. "Hey, is that the Chloe you've been telling me about? She looks like she's about to need the Heimlich."

Blaine turned around to check on her. "Nah, she'll be fine. She just got a bit of a surprise." He raised his voice to yell, "Hey, Chloe, wanna come in here before Cassie comes back?" He saw her get up dazedly and make her way toward them as he pushed Kurt's leg gently toward his head.

"Thanks, Blaine. That's enough for now," said Kurt, prompting Blaine to let go of his upraised leg. "You're the best." Kurt punctuated that sentence with a quick peck on Blaine's lips, smiling into the kiss.

"'What if he's gay, Chloe?'" Chloe found her voice again and used it to (badly) imitate Blaine. "Way to not share everything, Anderson! I should be on fucking Duck Dynasty, I mentally bearded so hard for him!"

"I was enjoying that look on your face as you stared at my boyfriend's ass, Chlo. Would you really want me to give up my happiness for you?" Blaine teased and then frowned as Chloe socked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"You deserved that for leading on this poor girl, B! You're such a douchebag sometimes," Kurt reproved jokingly, leaning down to press another kiss to Blaine's lips after Blaine started pouting.

"But I'm your douchebag, baby." Blaine leaned up for one last kiss before saying, "We'd better get out of here, Chloe. I really don't want to risk the wrath of Cassie for cutting in on her class time. We still on for coffee later, Kurt?"

"I'll meet you at the Big Apple Brew at three, just like we planned. Chloe, you can come too if you want. Blaine's been telling me all about your wild and crazy escapades in the NYADA dorms."

"I'll be there with bells on. Possibly literally, depending on how the Godspell Appreciation Club mixer goes." And with that response, Chloe linked her arm in Blaine's and led them out the door.


End file.
